


Smooth As Sandpaper

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s not smooth. It’s really as simple as that but he does try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth As Sandpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw on tumblr.

Steve’s not smooth. It’s really as simple as that but he does try.

He and Sam had been on the road trying to find Bucky and had gotten to know a lot about each other, especially when chasing leads had dissolved into them basically going on a road trip once Bucky had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want to physically be in Steve's presence until his head was screwed on a bit tighter. Right now his best friend was at Clint’s farm with him and Natasha and was being helped psychologically by therapists and psychiatrists and scientists on Tony’s payroll. Steve had settled in with Sam back in DC and he could feel them on a cusp of crossing the line between friendship and something more, at least he thought he did, he honestly wasn’t sure if Sam felt the same and even if he did sometimes Steve didn’t want to push it simply because he thought Sam was too good for him while at the same he was kind of kicking himself to make a move because he missed out on his chance with Peggy partly because he didn’t take a leap of faith until it was too late. In this new life it would be foolish to make the same mistake again.

He wasn’t the only one who thought so. Whenever Natasha called him to update him on Bucky’s progress and treatment she would always ask him if he had asked Sam on a date yet. She had popped up at the most random times on his and Sam's various adventures, somehow knowing their hotel room just as they got it and anticipating their targets as they took down HYDRA bases where they could. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that she saw between them but whatever it was it made her turn all her matchmaking efforts (pestering) towards making Steve ask Sam out.

Steve had tried to make some moves. He’d tried to make breakfast in bed for Sam but he’d ended up burning the food. He tried to make a romantic dinner but one of the veterans at the VA had a particularly bad day and Sam ended up staying with her overnight to ensure her safety which Steve completely understood. He had tried to ask him out to a ball game but they were interrupted by Avengers duties and any time he tried to just tell him straight out about how he felt about him words seemed to fail him and he turned into a stuttering idiot. Funny how the patriotic speeches come easy but expressing his feelings was like standing in a room with Bruce and Tony after either or both were running on fumes and on the cusp of a scientific discovery. Not an easy thing to do, trust him.

His big play had definitely been a complete bust. He and Sam had been running together as usual and Steve was lapping him by miles and snarking at him every time he passed by him. Finally at the end of the run Sam managed to drag himself to Steve’s side. Steve had no idea why he insisted on wearing sweatshirts while running but he did. He didn’t mind seeing the sweat running down Sam’s face to his neck and disappearing beyond his shirt or the way he breathed heavily after their run. It made him wonder what he’d sound like with their bodies tangled together after catching a horizontal work out. And his mind really should not be going there but it was and Sam was so good and Steve was an idiot so before he even knew what he was going to do, he lunged slightly at Sam and attached his lips to his. Sam was still for a few moments before his hands came to Steve’s shoulders and shoved him away. Steve felt hurt bubbling up in his chest.

Maybe Natasha was wrong, maybe Sam didn’t feel the same way. Of course he doesn’t he’s him, he’s good, he’s… collapsing to the ground on his knees and heaving in breath the way Steve used to when asthma was still a problem for him.

“I can’t… breathe… you ass.” Sam hissed through huffs of air.

Oh. _Oh_. Well of course he couldn’t, he’d been trying to keep up with a super-soldier.

After that Steve had done his best to avoid Sam where he could, kind of hard when you live together, but Sam hadn’t brought up the kiss since it happened. Then again, he was suffering from oxygen deprivation at the time so maybe he didn’t remember. A week later they were running again and Steve had stopped to watch a nest of birds he’d happened upon a couple days ago, the eggs had hatched not long ago. He was so caught up that he didn’t notice Sam’s presence until he felt lips on his cheek and he jumped a little at the contact.

“On your right.” He looked over to see Sam smiling softly at him. He wasn’t panting and not sweating very much so Steve had to wonder how long he’d been there without him noticing and he definitely wondered how long he’d been looking at him like that without him noticing because if he kept his eyes that soft and his lips looking that extra bit more irresistibly kissable Steve would make a fool of himself again and he didn’t want that. Sam looked at him for a bit longer before he began chuckling a little and shook his head.

“You’re an ass, Rogers.” He muttered then he grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt and hauled him towards him before kissing him firmly and completely. Yeah he was an ass but if it meant Sam kept kissing him the way he was now, Steve would be Sam’s ass forever. He was acutely glad Sam couldn’t read minds because he’d roast Steve for that last thought, but that didn’t make it any less true. He’d be Sam’s for as long as he wanted him and he would want him long after that.


End file.
